The Prophecy
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: The Original King told the Great Sage that he will come back. And it's going to be during the 27th's Maou's rule. And it was Yuuri's rule. YuuriWolfram possible KenYuuri
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy

* * *

_The Original King had told the Great Sage, before going into the last war which had caused his death, "My friend, I know that you will be living forever," he said, looking out the window, watching his army form. _

_The Great Sage, sitting on the sofa chair with his head resting on his fisted hand, and his elbow was on arm rest, with crossed legs, said with a yawn, "Yeah, I know, it'll suck," _

_The King turned around. "A Prophecy will be made before this war, my friend," he said, looking directly at the Sage. "And only you will know. Nobody will write this in the history books about to be made," _

_The Sage suddenly sat up uncrossing his legs, wanting to hear more of what the King had said. "And why am I the only one supposed to know that?" he asked, raising a brow._

"_Because I want you to tell my selected Maou in person, that I will come in his rule," he said. "You will be returning here after you've been reborn in wherever kingdom you arrive in, correct?" _

"_Sure," said The Sage. "But as time goes, parents will be more strict, there'll be more wars, unwanted kids will be killed," he said, picturing that world, that he didn't know would be earth. _

"_Do not fret, your powers will come with you," said the King_

"_I know that," he said, getting back to his original position, and crossed his legs. He was bored. When was the war going to start? _

"_My selected Maou is the 27__th__, Sage," said the King_

_The Sage looked at him. "27__th__? Isn't that a bit too far?" _

"_No, it would be the right time," he turned back around to face the window. _

"_Sure, I'll keep that in mind,"

* * *

_Ken woke up with a jolt. Was that, a scene from thousands of years ago? "Shit," he cursed, breathing heavily. "I forgot about that prophecy. And Yuuri is the 27th Maou. Holy shit! Oh, fuck…how I am going to tell the Excellencies and Her Majesty ex-Maou this?!" he looked out the window and saw a peaceful night. "Maybe a walk ought to calm me down," he got out of his four poster bed and got is robe on, slippers and his glasses as well.

He walked in the palace's halls, which were brightened up with a few snapping fingers. Fire filled the bowls with flammable fluid. As he went out the garden, he pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about the flashback/dream he had.

He sat on one of the stone benches under a tree. He crossed his arms and thought about the Original King. Was he serious? About coming back in the 27th's Maou's rule? If he was coming back, then how was he to do it? He didn't even tell him in what form was he to come back in. Why didn't he tell him before than war? All he said was about that prophecy, which him and only him should and would know, nobody else. But now that the prophecy was going to come true, he had no choice to tell all of His Majesty's subjects and every other man and woman who lived in the castle for, well, a prophecy was to be announced before it is to become true, right?

Ken looked up and gazed at the stars. "What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked particularly at no one, but the question was for the King. "This won't put Yuuri's life in danger, will it?" he sighed, surrendering to the thought that no one will answer no matter how hard he tried to ask.

"Murata?" said Yuuri, rubbing his tired eyes, looking at Ken under the tree. "Doshita koko ni?" he asked as he approached him.

"Had a bad dream," he said truthfully. Well, that flashback wasn't a good memory, wasn't it? "What about you?"

Yuuri sat beside him. "Wolfram unintentionally kicked out of bed and I felt like I had to go to the bathroom, after that I realized that the halls were bright so I went out," he explained. "And then I ended up with you out here," he yawned.

"Shibuya, I would like to arrange a meeting of all of the people living in this palace as of the moment, at ten in the morning tomorrow," said Ken. "That includes you, Sir Vom Walde, Sir Weller, Sir von Bielefeld, Lady Anissina, and every other Royalty there is,"

"So that's why you're here at this hour, to plan some meeting?" asked Yuuri

"Well, yeah, something came up and I have to announce it," said Ken. 'Shit, for the love of God, why did it have to be me?!'

"Came up this late?" Yuuri asked. "What _have _you been doing, Murata?"

"Nothing," he said, not being able to look at Yuuri. "Just what a 'Highness' is supposed to do," he heard a yawn, then steady breathing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yuuri asleep once more. He smiled, seeing Yuuri's tired face. Ken yawned himself and sleep overcame him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophecy

* * *

Chapter two: The Meeting

* * *

"YUURI! YUURI!" Wolfram ran down the palace's halls the next morning still in his pink nightgown. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU WIMP!" he yelled.

"Wolfram," Konrad saw Wolfram running. "Wolfram!" he ran after him. "Wolfram, stop!" he said, trying to calm him down.

"Where is he?!" Wolfram demanded. "Where is Yuuri?! He wasn't in bed when I woke up!"

"I saw him in the Garden," said Konrad. 'I don't think you're going to like what you're going to see, Wolfram,' he thought, watching Wolfram run past him. He decided to go after him, Wolfram really might kill Yuuri. Then he ran after him, with the thought of Wolfram strangling the king to death registering in his mind.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HENNACHOKO!" yelled Wolfram, seeing Yuuri asleep on the bench as he approached him.

"Huh?" Yuuri and Ken awoke because of Wolfram's yelling. "Doshitano, Wolf? You're yelling so early?" he rubbed his eyes as Ken stretched his arms.

"What is going on?" said Ken wearily.

"YOU!" Wolfram yanked Yuuri from the bench to his side, hugging him possessively and hurting Yuuri in the process.

"Hey! Wolfram! That hurt!" Yuuri whined.

"What do you think you're doing with my Yuuri?!" Wolfram yelled at Ken.

"Huh?" Ken focused his blurry vision on the peach, yellow and pink figure before him. "Wolfram?"

"Wolfram!" "Heika!" Konrad and Günter running down the halls, their wooden heels of their shoes echoing through the walls. They saw Wolfram starting an argument with Ken

"Answer me! What were you doing with Yuuri?!" Wolfram demanded

"Oh, him?" said Ken, relaxing back on the bench. "Guess we must have fallen asleep after-"

"After what?!"

"Wolf, come on, let me go," said Yuuri, trying to get out of Wolfram's grasp.

"Wolfram! Let His Majesty go!" said Günter, helping Yuuri get loose from Wolfram.

Ken got a little pissed off. Wolfram wasn't showing any respect for him. He stood up and straightened his robe "After His Majesty and I arranged a meeting for today late last night, Sir von Bielefeld," he said sternly. "Let His Majesty go, Sir von Fornchrist, Sir von Bielefeld, we have a meeting to prepare for,"

Wolfram's pride suddenly dove. "My apologies, Your Highness," he slowly let Yuuri go as so did Günter.

"Do not let your jealousy carry you away, Sir von Bielefeld," said Ken, then he turned to Yuuri with a cheery face. "Ne, Shibuya, let's go," he took Yuuri's hand and left the garden.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered.

Günter put his arm around Wolfram's shoulder. "Wolfram," he said, his voice full of concern

"Wolfram," Konrad said his name from behind.

Wolfram took Günter's hand off his shoulders. "Leave me alone," tears escaped his eyes as he turned away.

* * *

Ken let go of Yuuri's hand as they disappeared into the hallway. "Thanks…for back there…Murata," said Yuuri.

"Why don't we call each other by our first names, Yuuri?" Ken suggested. "I think it makes me more comfortable in your presence,"

Yuuri looked at him. Sure, why not? He smiled. "Sounds good,"

The two laughed. Then suddenly Ken leaned on the wall, his hand on his forehead, feeling dizzy. "Uh…" he moaned

"O-oi! Ken!" Yuuri helped him keep himself on his feet. "Dai jou ka?!"

_Bring me back, Sage. _

"Wha-…what?" Ken mumbled, "Bri-…bring…b-back?"

"O-Oi!" Yuuri caught him as he fell, losing consciousness. "Holy shit,"

* * *

"Hey, Ken, you alright?" asked Yuuri, watching Ken sit up from the bed around half an hour later.

"What happened, Yuuri?" he asked him, moving to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Well, you felt dizzy and you passed out," Yuuri explained. "And before you got knocked out, you said, 'bring back',"

Ken gasped. _Bring me back, Sage_ was what he heard. Was that…the Original King? "Bring me back, Sage,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yuuri, we have to move the meeting earlier this morning," said Ken, hurriedly getting out of his bed. "Yuuri, dress up!" Ken ran to his bathroom.

Yuuri couldn't do anything but to comply with his wishes.

* * *

"Everybody, we are gathered here today because it is His Highness, Murata's wishes," said Yuuri. "If you please, Your Highness," Yuuri stepped down from the low stage and gave the floor to Ken.

Ken gave a thanking smile to Yuuri as he watched him go back to his seat. "Yes, I was the one who had all of you assembled here, in the well, the assembly hall," said Ken. "I will announce a prophecy. A prophecy that will now come true in His Majesty Yuuri's rule." He continued. "Thousands of years ago, before the war that led the Original King to his death, he told me that he will come back in a certain Maou's rule. And that Maou, is the 27th Maou, Shibuya Yuuri,"

The assembly hall was filled with whispers and noise. Yuuri looked shocked. The Excellencies looked shocked as well.

"SILENCE!" Ken roared and the bustling disappeared. "Now, I do not know how he intends to come back. Nor in what state. I also to do not know how His Majesty will participate in this prophecy. And I do know why this prophecy is not written in the books, because the Original King didn't want anybody but me to know. If you want to know more of this, please approach Sir Weller, and Sir Weller will handover your doubts and questions to me. Thank you, Your Majesty, for your time and for giving me the floor. That is all, dismissed. You may leave,"

Everybody had already left. But Yuuri was still sitting there, stunned, dazed, taken back, not moving from his place. Ken approached him. Gwendal, Konrad and Wolfram were there behind him, refusing to go, and wanting to know what the King had to say about what Ken had just said. Konrad had Greta come with a servant and take her to her room.

"Yuuri, you ok?" asked Ken, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, yeah," said Yuuri, taking a few, deep, calming breaths. "I'm fine, despite that fact that the Original King is about to come and take a look at the kingdom I am now running. And if he doesn't like it, I'm dead!"

"So when is this 'prophecy' about to come true, Your Highness?" asked Gwendal, noticing Konrad went to one of the passing servants as asked him for something.

"That, I do not know, Sir vom Walde," said Ken. "Could you meet me in one of our meeting rooms and I will explain it thoroughly there," he got the glass of water and gave it to Yuuri. "I don't want the people knowing too much before all of you know every detail," he watched Yuuri drink

"Will His Majesty have anything to do with this?" asked Konrad, getting the glass that Ken was handing over.

"We'll meet later," he said, helping stand.

"This won't put Yuuri's life in danger, will it?" Wolfram asked. You could really see he was afraid.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Sir von Bielefeld, I do not know that as well," Ken said with the sorriest voice he could muster. And with that, he led Yuuri out of the assembly hall.

"I don't think this 'prophecy' is safe at all," said Konrad, as the three of them watched the two leave.

"The King didn't even tell him how he will come back," said Gwendal.

"Even when, and in what state," Wolfram finished.

* * *

please review


End file.
